If I Can't Have You
by Usagi Maxwell
Summary: If I can't have you. . . was all She could think about as she saw Them kiss...


She couldn't believe her eyes. They had kiss. 'That fucking..' Her thoughts ran as she saw them kiss again. 'How dare he. Doesn't he know what this would do to us? That bastard.' She turned and left. She couldn't watch anymore. Plus she had to be at a meeting soon. Being Queen had its duties that couldn't just be skipped to see what 'those two' would do next.  
  
He was there, as her bodyguard. He was a good bodyguard. He had taken many bullets for her. In the years after the war. She had taken back her Queen titled. She like being called 'Queen'. Especially by him. But he would disappear when she wasn't doing any speeches or going around, seeing what must be done. She would plan speeches just to have him near her. To be able to see him. Know were he was. What he was doing.  
  
The duties came and went. It was night now, time for bed. But he was nowhere to be seen. 'Damnit! He took off again. He must have gone to that club I over heard them talking about. Maybe I'll go take a look.' She thought to herself as she went to go put some normal clothes on. She also grab some exert and put it in her bag she was taking.  
  
She had taken a car without anyone knowing. All the way there she thought about what to say if 'He' caught her. A good lie she came up with was she was looking for some friends and must of gone to the wrong club. Hopefully that one would work. Soon she was in town and parked the car blocks away from the club.  
  
Walking there someone tapped her from behind. She feared she was discovered but when she turned around it was an old man.  
  
"I hate to bug ya, but are you Queen Relena?" he ask in a kind voice  
  
"I'm sorry but I'm not. Though a lot of people think I do look like her." She smiled and laughed. The old man laughed too.  
  
"I can see why. Well sorry to trouble you." With that he walked away.  
  
She let out a sigh. Close call. She went on her way but stopped when she heard she laughter in a nearby ally way. She followed it and saw 'Them' again. Drunk, it looked like, and horny at that too.  
  
"You know, I want to fuck your brains out tonight." Was all she could listen to before she turned around and left. To many people around to do what she wanted to do. She would have to get 'Him' alone to talk.  
  
She planed it out when she got back home. She wrote 'Him' a letter  
  
~ I have stuff I need to go over with you. Please meet me in my office at 1 o'clock, Monday. ~  
  
She left the note in his room, down the hall from her room. She heard him stubble in after 3 that morning. Within two days she will have full filled her plan.  
  
Those two days came and went. Monday was here. She dressed in normal clothes and went to her office. Putting stuff in her desk drawer, the door opened. In 'He' walked with his cold look on his face.  
  
"Awe, good. Now there are some issues I need to talk with you about. There are some rebels on colony X-399092 that are planning an up rising. Will you see that Duo and Quatre go and take care of it before it gets too bad. There is also an up rise going on in North America, see that WuFei and Trowa take care of it." She informed him, acting like it was business as always.  
  
'He' nodded and was about to exit when she walked over to the door and locked it.  
  
"There is one more thing I would like to add." She said walking up to him. She put her arms around his neck. "Why don't you love me anymore?"  
  
He pushed her away. "Like I have told you before, there is NO us!"  
  
"You lie. I know you love me! I have seen it in your eyes!! Don't fucking feed me these lies! YOU LOVE ME I KNOW IT!!" she ran over to her desk and pulled out a gun and pointed it at him.  
  
"Relena, what the fuck are you doing?"  
  
"Tell me the truth! Tell me you love me Heero!!!!"  
  
"I DON'T LOVE YOU, RELENA! I NEVER HAD!!"  
  
"FINE!!! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THEN DUO CAN'T HAVE YOU EIGHTER!!!!! "  
  
with that said, she fired the gun off twice. Once into Heero's head then once into her own as she mutter  
  
"You will learn to love me in death then."  
  
-THE-END- 


End file.
